1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for feeding flat stock to a coactive machine such as a punch press or other device requiring intermittent or continuous feeding of input stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of stock feeding apparatus for use with press equipment and other similar types of operation that require repetitive feeding of selected stock for processing. While there are a number of existing feeder devices for large, thick stock and especially feed stock that is contained in coiled strip form, the present invention offers distinct improvements in press feeders for handling relatively thin, lightweight stock, and especially flat segments or bar stock that is fed in incrementally as successive strips are entered into the feed. The present equipment then has the capability for press feeding either strip or coil stock for either continuous or intermittent operation.